


Nightmare In Pink Sequins

by Pennfana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennfana/pseuds/Pennfana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's holding something in her hands.  It's a dress.  Uh-oh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare In Pink Sequins

And it's not just any dress.  It's a frilly pink nightmare of a dress with ruffles, lace, and bows, bows, BOWS!  Whoever designed this abomination apparently decided that anything that _could_ be done to a dress _would_ be done to this one.  Tulle puffs out the skirt so that it's practically horizontal to the floor.  Pink roses and pink crystals adorn a large percentage of the dreadful pink satin that isn't already covered in bows and other assorted frills.  And to top off the dreadful indignity that is this dress, it bears the likeness of a little white cartoon cat.  The words "Hello Kitty" are underneath the cat face, written in sequins that are yet another horrible shade of pink.

"Kitty dress!" she exclaims delightedly, clapping her hands.

OH NO.

I've chased down Death Eaters.  I've chased down the most slippery of garden gnomes.  I can sniff out duplicity almost as fast as I can sniff out a hidden kipper.  But somehow I can't quite manage to escape the clutches of the four-year-old girl who grabs me and stuffs me into the frilly pink horror.  To my dismay, it fits me perfectly.  And it seems to have some kind of charm on it to prevent its removal.

I growl and strut out of the room as regally as this ridiculous dress will allow me to.  It's hideous.  it's uncomfortable.

And worst of all, it clashes with my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a Saturday Night Drabbles prompt by linlawless at The Petulant Poetess: "Hermione's daughter plays dress-up with Crooksie. Show us his thoughts on the matter."


End file.
